Absurdly Youthful Mother
My Mom is 55 years old. Her two sisters are younger, in their late 40's/early 50's. Guess who looks the youngest? She looks about 20 years younger than them: She could be mistaken for 45, while her sisters could be mistaken for 60. * More of a "only looks like no age difference" thing. This Troper's father is 19 years older than him, certainly a relatively small difference by the standards of today. However, where it gets even worse is that This Troper's father has always looked many years younger than he really is, and This Troper has always looked many years older. We both also have pretty much the exact same voice and manner of speaking, and look pretty much identical except for a difference in height, hair color, and eye color. Everywhere we go, people think we're brothers, or even fraternal twins. Whenever one of us picks up the phone, the caller assumes it's the other person. To make it worse, This Troper's stepmother is 12 years older than This Troper, while we're not mistaken for each other over the phone, I'm always getting asked (quite seriously) about my older sister when people see us together. * This troper has a 15 year old friend whose step-mother looks about 25 (we're not sure about her actual age). Whenever he mentions his mum, we all start talking about what a MILF she is. He got so annoyed from us doing this, in an exercise in drama where we were meant to get angry, he raged about "Don't! You! Ever! Screw! My! Mum! Again!". Needless to say, we've never mentioned it again. * My mother had me in her twenties, but people still mistake her for my sister. * My mother-in-law went through this. She was still getting carded for alcohol at the age of thirty-seven, and when my husband started getting to be a teenager she got some very weird looks, since she looked so young to have a son that age. * Tropers/SquealingSandry This Troper's ex-best-friend's mother looked younger than her children. When I was 12 (and admittedly a bit of a CloudCuckoolander at the time), I asked her how old she was. She told me to guess. I said 16. FridgeLogic Her oldest daughter at the time was 23. She is now almost 60 and can pass as late thirties with ease. * Contributors/ This troper's mother keeps her age very well. She's in her mid-40's and can easily pass for middle 30's. * This troper's Mom is 41, and still gets carded everytime. Her and this troper are often mistaken for sisters. This troper will be asked about her 'older sister', and said troper always responds, "My older sister is dead. That's my mom". It doesn't help that this troper's younger sister looks older than me, so this troper is always thought to be the youngest of three 'sisters'. * This Troper no longer finds it funny when her mother acts like she's sixteen, sounds like she's sixteen, and is mistaken for sixteen. Makes it worse when her friends think it's not her mother but her older sister and mistake her father as the boyfriend. * TehNubkilr: This Troper's mom was mistaken for his older sister a couple of times. * A more literal example of this trope was a woman this troper once worked with. She grew up in the backwoods of Tennessee, and had her first child at 14, and her second at 15. (No, her name was not Loretta Lynn.) She found it infinitely exasperating when one of her boys would act up in school, and she would go to talk to the teacher. "No, no, dear, we need to speak to his mother, not his sister..." * This troper has met quite a few, including some who started as early as 16. Also, my aunt's older adopted daughter was born when she was only 17. The adoptee herself still looks absurdly youthful at 40, and has four kids; the oldest is 20, and the youngest is 11. * Happened with this troper's grandmother. She's 71, this troper's mother is 55. They were mistaken for sisters for as long as I can remember. This troper averts this, however, as he's only 21. His mother is one of the oldest among the people he knows. * My parents both look like this, being nearly fifty and routinely mistaken for twenty-somethings. She's had the 'older sister' thing with her mum a lot, but the most bizarre example was when her dad was assumed to be her real older sister's boyfriend-- in the fifth grade. * This Troper is 40 years old, but looks younger, especially when he's freshly shaved his facial hair. As early as three years ago, he got asked for an ID to get into a rated R movie. He showed the top of his head to the cashier, who promptly let him in. While male-pattern baldness can start young, you almost never lose THAT much hair THAT young. * This troper mistook a friend's mother for his sister. * My mother is 41 and I'm 19. Many have fooled themselves into thinking she's my 20something sister. She even acts like a 20something in several ways. * Funny conversation: I was chatting with a webcam, and my mother walked into the room. She said hi to the conversational partner, and the subject of her age came up, to which the other person had to guess. She guessed 27, despite knowing that I was 18 at the time. Laughs were had. * Both my parents are this. My Dad is 60 and my Mum is 59. Both of them look in their early 40's. Whenever my friends ask how old my parents are, they're always surprised when I tell them. One time at my Mum's work, I was there and one of her customers came in and mistook me for my Mum's younger sister, not daughter (I'm 23, but I look about 16 or 17). I'm very glad that they look so young as that means I'll look young too when I get to their age! * My mother had me when she was 26, but was often mistaken for being a teen mother. Even now people will insist I'm kidding when I say she's my mom and not my sister. Guesses as to her age otherwise range from 20 - 25 (she's 43.) * My mother is in her fifties but looks young for her age, despite wearing very little makeup, and is very petite. Once when my brother was driving our car, I was in the front and my mom was in the backseat, we ran into a guy who suddenly stopped in front of us. None of us were injured, and it wasn't my brother's fault, but when the police arrived, they saw two teenagers up front, and immediately turned to me and pointed to my mom with an accusatory "How old is she?" I told him she was our mother. * This troper's mother was 19 when her oldest child (the troper) was born. When the troper was 16, Mom came home from work in a sour mood. Turns out that her coworkers thought she was ten years younger than she actually was, "until they found out about you!" * My cousin is 24. She has a five year old and a one year old. She has two step kids, eight and fourteen. She lets most of the eight year old's friend's parents believe her to be in her mid-30s. Its just easier that way. * This troper was born when her mother was 20. Now she troper is 22, and they are often confused for each other-- does this mean I can expect to age well, or am I younger than I look? * Let me put it this way. My (divorced) father and I independently started dating a pair of sisters. * This troper's mom was mistaken as her big sister or her aunt. I am 15 years old and my mom is 23 years older than me. * This troper is currently 22 and his mother is 45, but looks closer to early 30s.. This troper's mother has been mistaken at times to be his sister or girlfriend. * This troper's mother is 38 and was 21 when said troper was born. She got asked for ID buying alcohol in the supermarket a few months ago because the checkout person thought this troper was her sister. (And when this troper goes to barbecues with her parents' workmates, the workmates' children are generally under five. This troper usually sits awkwardly by the food table at these things with equally out-of-place brother, eating anything within reach and later being told off for being a pig. Hey, there's not much else to do.) * This troper's mother had her at around age 30, but she almost looks younger than that now. She says she hates how people immediately think UnfortunateImplications when they find out that I'm her daughter, not her sister. * My mother had me (her oldest child) at age twenty. She's currently 40, but looks to be in her early thirties. Whenever we go places a lot of people assume she's my older sister. * An old girlfriend has just turned 50 and she still gets asked for ID when purchasing alcohol (this is in the UK where purchase age is 18 and challenge age is 25). I'm in my mid-40s and was offered a student discount for my driving lessons last year. * This Troper's mom is like this; she's turning 47 this year and she looks more like she's in her mid 30's. Since this troper is in high school but YoungerThanTheyLook looks and acts like she's in her late 20's, they are often mistaken for sisters or cousins. Since said mom also has another daughter (troper's half-sister) who is seventeen years younger than this troper (no siblings in between), it results in some confusion when they go out. The typical mix-up is that the troper is an aunt or a babysitter. * This Troper is sixteen and her mother is 39, but once, two of my classmates thought that she was my sister. * This Troper's mom is 50 with little less than a month from the date of this entry before she turns 51. This troper is 16 but when we're out together many people will come up to us and ask my mother "Hey, I never knew you had sister." so either my mom looks really young or I look really old. * This troper's mother will be 44 this year, and it's been said by bystanders that she looks to be at least half that. Meaning that it appears his mother has not aged since he was born, and I will be 25 this year. For added fun, the first and last time I went to a bar, about a year or two back, I got asked for ID. The bartender seemed stunned. * When she was younger (early 40s), this troper's mother was almost always mistaken to be his older sister (and on one memorable occasion, girlfriend). Unfortunately, she doesn't take care of herself as much as she could, because she can still easily look 15 years younger than she is. * This troper's sister is often mistaken as this. * My mother is nearly 49 but can pass for late thirties. Likewise, her sisters (one older, one younger, about a year apart) look very youthful as well. * My mom is 24 years older than me, but has been mistaken for my sister a few times. We also sound alike on the phone. ---- Back to AbsurdlyYouthfulMother. Wait, you're actually younger than her? ---- <<|TroperTales|>> Category:Troper Tales